


Third Time's the Charm

by Katarina



Category: Get Smart (1965)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: Good help is hard to find nowadays.





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



"Listen carefully now, Shtarker. I've put the final details on my plan."

"Ja, I know it's a delightfully terrible evil plan, but this is KAOS—ve don't 'Mua-ha-ha' here."

"Of course I'm sure we don't! Now, in our last attempt to place the listening device you let Agent 99 distract you. At least remember your left from your right, or I'll make sure you're permanently barred from the annual KAOS dance!"

"Don't be ridiculous, that's only the second worst threat I've ever made! Now, do you remember the plan?"

"What?! Everything after 'listen carefully'? Dummkopf, this was the third time!"


End file.
